


Drabble Set: p23 Meme

by Megpie71



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of five drabbles, created for the p23 meme on the B7Friday community on LJ.</p>
<p>(The meme in question: grab the nearest book, open to page 23, and read off the first sentence.  Now use that sentence as the first sentence in a piece of approximately 100 words or more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Set: p23 Meme

"I brought my own," said Kassa Daggersharp, producing a bottle of rum.

Vila reached out, took the bottle from her, and took a hefty swig. After he'd finished gasping and coughing, and had his back pounded firmly by Kassa, he tried to draw breath again.

"Thought that was supposed to be rum," he squeaked. "It'd burn through the hull of a freighter, that would!"

"It's a bit raw yet," she conceded. "Should have let it mature. So, what's this plan of yours, then?"

“If you've got a bit more of that, I think the plan's just changed,” he said, grinning. 

~

"A courier goes off to him tonight. With luck, we should have his reply by the end of the week."

Jenna looked at the reptilian man before her with distaste. "Good. I'd rather not wait here for longer than I have to." She cast a look around the spacer bar. Callisto was a very occasional stop for her for a number of reasons. Largo was one of them. She'd shipped cargo for him once or twice, but never enjoyed the experience.

"Of course. Could I interest you in something while you wait?" His meaning was obvious. So was her refusal.

~

When man wanted to make a machine that would walk he created the wheel, which does not resemble a leg. It was therefore straightforward, to Avon's way of thinking, that when humans decided to create machines that would think, these machines looked nothing like people. 

What he hadn't been expecting was that Zen would prove capable not only of thinking, but of feeling - or at least of experiencing what he could only consider to be an analogue of pain. He certainly hadn't expected the shock that threw him halfway across the room when he tried to remove the circuit board. 

~

Each part of us has a purpose in the larger scheme of things, and it is up to us to identify, learn to utilize, and integrate each of those qualities in their right places and times, whether or not we like them. That was what she had been taught as a child, and had rebelled against. But sometimes, she had to wonder whether it would not have been easier to accept her purpose in the larger scheme of things on Auron rather than attempting the task of persuading Roj Blake it was his turn to clean up the mess room.

~

"These descriptions are general." 

"Yes, Orac, I know." Blake's patience was running out. "I'm not looking for a particular planet. I'm looking for any planet which fit these criteria."

"Criteria are not specified. This is a waste of my time." The little computer shut itself off with a whine, refusing to continue the discussion.

Blake bit down on the knuckle he'd brought to his lips while thinking. An unconscious gesture that tended to resurface in times of stress. Lately he'd been noticing bite marks on his hands. 

“Vila? I'll take you up on that adrenalin and soma.”

The thief grinned.

~

Sibley spend the afternoon sitting by Cat, hoping to feel some difference in the weather. Gan watched the pair of them. Ever since his sister had died last year, he and Cat had been looking after Sibley. 

Cat couldn't have children. Side effect of emigration, she said. Alphas and Betas got properly shielded quarters. Deltas got the hold - cheaply converted from shipping ore, the bare minimum coverage. Enough for a normal journey, not enough for an ion storm. He wondered whether Cat resented Sibley living with them.

Then he saw the two of them together, and realised it didn't matter.


End file.
